Tied to Me
by Tellebell
Summary: Please Keep Chasing Me Sequel She is back after being stuck in a coffin for a year & she's not what everyone was expecting. In fact no one was expecting her to come back at all. After her delayed revival one could say she was certainly not 'weak' anymore and she doesn't show sympathy for anyone. It is easier to turn your humanity off when you're stuck in a coffin for so long. OC
1. What the hell happened?

She gasped awake, she felt like she was in a daze. There was nothing but darkness around her and she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was suffocating. She felt above her, her hands hit a hard wall or so she thought, but she was blocked in completely not matter where she felt. She screamed out, kicking and punching until the top of it flew open. She looked around somehow there were lights lining the brick walls and she saw that she was in a coffin.

"Hello?" She called out trying to climb her way out of the coffin, "Is anyone out there?"

She didn't get a response back, but she could feel someone.. She found the opening to the place she was in and walked out into the daylight; It was too bright. There was something in her heart calling out, like a side of her was pulling her towards something and she couldn't understand. She wanted someone to run out and help her, Klaus, Kol, or Rebekah just anyone. Her legs felt like she hadn't stood in weeks, maybe even months. The last day she remembered was some day in May of 2011 and now she was suddenly waking up in a coffin.

"Eleiona?" A voice that she would know anywhere called out. She whipped around and she never thought she would be so relieved to see those pretty blue eyes.

She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, "What is going on? I woke up in a coffin."

He stared down into her eyes, "You need to feed, you look so weak." He guided her out of the forest, "You've been in there for a while, everyone thought you were dead."

"Why did everyone think I was dead?" She was freaking out, "And when you say feed, what do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure what you are, Leo." He said sighing and starting up the car, "I need to see the way you react to blood before I take you to feed on a human so bagged blood will have to do."

"Can't you just take me to Klaus please!" She yelled grabbing her head, it was throbbing "Please Damon."

"I can't do that." He yelled back, slamming his hand on the steering wheel as he growled in frustration.

"Why? It would be better Damon." She questioned calmly, "I'm not welcome around Elena, after what happened..."

"Eleiona, it's been over a year-" She cut him off, a nauseous feeling throbbing in her stomach.

"I have been laying down there in that coffin for over a damn year?" She grumbled, arching an eyebrow at Damon, "What the hell happened?"

"Finn...he changed you into a vampire." He paused, "Then Kol killed him, not knowing that Finns entire bloodline would die as well. You were part of that bloodline."

"Oh, Kol." She whined, thinking about the torment he had probably endured for killing Finn, "Why am I alive then?"

Damon looked over and eyed her with a prominent face, "I don't exactly know."

"Why can't you take me to Klaus then?" She questioned angrily, her feisty temper making an appearance, "He would know what's wrong with me, I can feel him, Damon. He know's I'm awake."

"We killed Klaus after you 'died.'" Damon admitted, "Somehow the bastard took over Tylers body and then got Bonnie to use her witchy skills to preserve his body. Ever since then he's been hiding out, probably building his army to take us all down." Damon pulled up in front of the boarding house and turned to Leo, "What do you mean you can feel him?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly, "I couldn't before, but I woke up and part of me was calling out to him then I guess we connected. He knows I'm awake."

"Wait, does that mean you're a...? No, no you can't be." He shook his head getting out of the car and heading towards the house.

"Can't be a what, Damon what?" She yelled running up beside him, he just shook his head again and walked into the house, "Does Elena still live here?"

Leo questioned walking up the stairs, "Yeah, Jeremy owns the house now though."

"Jeremy? Oh, okay." She said before trying to walk through the front door only to have a force stop her, "Uhm, what?"

Damon walked over to the door and eyed her, "Well now I know you are part vampire, now let's see if you got a little bit of something else in you."

"No, I'm not a vampire or anything else." Eleiona said defensively, tucking her arms over her chest. "I remember what it feels like to be a vampire, and this is not how it felt."

"Leo, you can't enter a house without an invitation..." Damon shrugged, rolling his eyes, "You're a vampire."

"Okay." She said shrugging, "So what? What gives you any idea that I'm anything else besides that?"

Damon bit his lip, "You're standing in the daylight." Leo shrugged again, "You don't have a daylight ring on and you're not bursting into flames."

Her face dropped, "Oh." Damon clicked his mouth and rolled his eyes, "Now get in here you goof, I wanna test out what you are."

"Test out?" She questioned sitting down on the couch as he grabbed a blood bag. He poured it into a glass and handed it to her.

"Drink up." She hesitantly raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. She felt the veins begin to swim and canines ripped through her gums.

"No way." Damon said sitting across from her, she downed the blood and sat the glass in front of her.

"What, did you doubt yourself if I was really a vampire or not?" She grinned at the look on his face and noticed that her vampire teeth felt weirder from how they used to feel.

"No, you're a hybrid." He said in disbelief, "A set of vampire and werewolf teeth, your eyes are golden just like Klaus'."

"I'm not a hybrid." She shook her head, denying the possibility, "There is no way possible."

"You really think that Klaus wouldn't do everything in his power to save you, his mate?" Damon asked with a serious look on his face, "He went insane after you died, he tried to drain Elena of her blood and leave Mystic Falls."

"Is he the only one missing?" She questioned hopefully, "What about Elijah, is he still around? Or Rebekah? What about, Kol? I miss them so much."

"I haven't seen them since I last saw Klaus." He said shaking his head.

"Do you think Klaus is going to try and bleed Elena dry again?" Damon's face dropped a little at the question, Leo had been out of the loop for almost a year.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Eleiona." He said rising up to make himself a drink.

"Why not?" She questioned with a frustrated tone, "Is she dead too, is everyone just fucking dead?"

"Well yeah, Leo." He shrugged, turning around to look at her, "Elenas a vampire, her blood is no use to him now."

"Are you serious?" She couldn't believe that so much had happened and she had missed out on it all.

"I'm serious." Damon nodded turning towards her, "Until the next doppelganger comes along, you're his only hope for hybrids."

"Oh am I the only one who can make them or something?" Damon chuckled and grinned at her.

"If by make you mean conceive and give birth..." He took a sip of his drink, "Then yes you are the only one who can make hybrids."


	2. Where is Klaus?

"I am having the hardest time trying to figure out why exactly I am still sitting here with you." Eleiona grumbled at Damon with her arms crossed.

"I weirdly share the same feelings." He smirked propping his legs up on the coffee table, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I have somewhere I want to be." She hissed back at him, "I can't pinpoint the place because someone doesn't want me to be there."

"Awh, poor Leo." Damon cooed back at her in a sarcastic tone, "Your matey mate blocking you out?"

"Very funny, Damon." She said with a fake chuckle, "I would die laughing if I weren't already dead."

He smiled at her before his face went serious and he unpropped his legs to lean on his knees, "Why do you think Klaus doesn't want you to find him?"

"You." Eleiona spat with a pout, "It's all your fault, he probably thinks you all would try to pull something and take him down again."

"Hey Damon!" Leo perked up at the sound of Stefans voice and grinned when he walked through the door, "I think I may have found someone who can lead us to Klau- oh my god."

He had shock written on his face as he spotted Eleiona, "Long time no see." She waved, "You're already on my bad side, good job."

"Klaus is a threat to all of us, he will kill Elena for turning into a vampire." He countered and pulled a man from the hallway, "This guy seems to be our...only...hope."

Stefans words slowed down as he watched the man who was obviously a hybrid cover his head with his shirt and turn to the corner away from everyone, "Yeah Stefan," Eleiona giggled, "You should be realll hopeful with that guy, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"I think he's scared of you." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked, "Momma hybrid."

"Kiss my ass." She growled back at him and turned to Stefan, "Where is Klaus?"

"I was hoping this guy would help us out." He huffed back, "That obviously isn't going to happen since he's scared shitless of you."

"I got this." She muttered back, rolling her eyes. She was in front of the guy in a split second, turning him from the wall and keeping him in place with a firm grip on his shoulder, "Where the hell is Klaus?"

He avoided her eyes, it was like he was too overpowered to even glance at her face, "I ha-have strict orders not to tell you where the Mikalesons are located."

He managed to get his sentence out in a shaky breath. Eleiona huffed and released him from her iron grip, "What the hell? Why the fuck not?"

"I wasn't given any further information." She growled and picked him up by his throat, making him make eye contact with her.

"Well you tell Klaus he's in the doghouse, you got that?" She man nodded and Leo nudged her head towards the door, "Go."

As soon as his feet hit the floor, he sped off towards the door ripping it open with a force, "Well..." Damon said from behind her, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm so damn tired, this is the worst day of my life." She whined, "I have no home because my mate doesn't want me right now and I just want a place to sleep."

She turned to look between Damon and Stefan with a hopeful look on her face, "Well good luck finding a place to stay."

Leos mouth dropped at Damon, but she felt Stefan touch her shoulder, "Damon, don't be a dick." Stefan was used to Eleiona and her attitude so he didn't find it annoying or rude like Damon might have. Stefan still had that brotherly connection that he had made with her a long time ago, "You can stay in the guest room Eleiona, it's just down the hall."

She smiled and nodded at him, making her way towards the guest room. She was wondering what she was doing in the Salvatore him, they were supposed to be her biggest enemies. She was supposed to be powerful and mean, but right now she didn't feel that way; she felt hurt. She felt like her mate was abandoning her when she need him most, she didn't know how to be a hybrid and she didn't know any of the skills she had possessed.

A knock broke her from her thoughts and Damon opened the door, "Do you want a nighty night shirt?" He asked holding up a big white t-shirt for her to wear.

"Yes, thank you Damon." She snatched the shirt out of his hands and he shut the door. They were an odd duo together, they could be bestfriends or the worst of enemies. A couple of minutes ago he was telling her to live on the streets and now he was freely giving her something to sleep in. She changed into the shirt he had given and turned off the light, cuddling into bed. For a woman who had been asleep for over a year she felt oddly tired and something was pulling her into sleep.

_She thought she was dreaming, but it all felt so real. The leaves crunching underneath her paws, yes, paws; she was a werewolf. A beautiful snow white one with a light brown nose, but her piercing blue eyes had stayed the same color. She heard a crunch from behind her and her instincts kicked in, carrying her away from the noise. Whatever she had run from was following her at a quick pace, she came to a halt where a circle of trees surrounded a small open space. A growl came from somewhere behind one of the trees and she turned following the noise. Just as she turned her head to look at one of the trees a brown wolf jumped out at her. She fretted away from it, but stood her ground as they watched each other while they walked in a circle. The wolf came closer and instead of making an attempt to attack he nudged her nose with his letting out a whine._

_Her head tilted in confusion as he nudged his nose into neck, she allowed herself to turn back into her human form and hugged the wolf around his neck, "Klaus."_

_He slowly began to change back into his human form as well, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist their bare chests were pressed together, "I thought you were gone forever."_

_He whispered the words so lightly that if she wasn't part vampire, she wouldn't have been able to hear it, "I'm here now."_

_He pulled his face from her neck, pulling her head closer to his face and locking their lips together . He pulled her onto his lap, her knees tucked on both sides of him, they had kissed for hours and to her it felt like everything was so real, "I'm scared that you aren't real, but I can feel you." He whispered as their foreheads touched and their breathing was heavy, "I can feel you no matter how far apart we are." He pushed their lips together again, holding her as close as possible, scared that she might disappear again._

_"Why won't you let us be together if you miss me so much?" She asked against his lips and a smirk appeared on his face._

_"Well it's just not safe for you, especially not now." She felt like she was slipping away, it felt like ecstasy and she couldn't really understand why it wouldn't be safe for her. She was supposed to be the big bad wolf, but he was implying that something was making her weak._

* * *

_**I've added a picture of Amitys wolf form to my profile description, you can go check it out (:**  
_


	3. Did you have any dreams last night?

Leo rolled over in bed with a groan everything hurt, everything, "What the hell, man?" She yelled out with a huff, curling her fists and slamming them into the bed.

"Oh my god." She could hear Damon grumble from his room, his heavy footsteps carrying in her direction he swung the door open glaring at Eleiona, "It's 7:30 in the morning, why are you yelling?"

She laid still in bed and stared at him for a moment, "You didn't knock." He growled and slammed the door as hard as he could making a small crack in the wood, "You broke the door!"

"Shut up!" He yelled and Leo laughed as she heard him slam the door to his room as well in tired frustration, probably cracking it like he had done to her door.

"Rude, Damon." She said loud enough to where she knew his vampire ears could hear, "Always so rude." She yanked the cover of her and gasped, "Oh, no! What happened?"

She heard Damon's door open again and she quickly ran to lock the door, seconds later the door knob was jiggling, "Leo, unlock the damn door."

"No, I'm naked." She yelled back and she was telling the truth. She was completely naked with dirt covered feet and pain when she walked.

"So? I'm used to naked women." He said pounding on the door, "You gasped, I wanna see what's going on."

She rolled her eyes and ran into the connected bathroom locking that door as well, "Nothing is wrong Damon, I just forgot that I was a hybrid and practically dead for a year."

"Yeah, right." She could see the snotty look on his face without even looking at him, "I'm going back to bed, you are so irritating."

She started the shower and stepped into it, watching as the water washed away all the dirt from her feet. The only thing she could think about was if that dream was real, and what Klaus had said. The curtain was ripped open to reveal Damon with a cocky grin, "What are you doing!?"

"I have keys to all the doors in this house." He held up a keyring filled with over 20 different keys.

She rolled her eyes and continued on with her shower even though he was obviously staring at her, "That's a little old fashioned don't you think?" His eyebrows scrunched together, "Why don't you just get a master key?"

"Because digging through 30 keys is a great waste of time, Leo." He looked down at her feet, none of the dirt was there anymore, "What's with all the dirt on the bed?"

She turned the water off and held her hand out for him to give her a towel. Instead he opened it up and held his arms out for her, "Well you see Damon." She started as she walked into his arms allowing him to wrap the towel around her body, "I'm not really sure."

"Did you have any dreams last night?" She shrugged holding onto the towel to keep it up and walked into the bedroom..

"Yeah..." She replied not really wanting to go into detail about it, "Just a crazy little dream, no big deal."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, Leos mood was slowly putting out a 'down' aura, "I know we don't like each other, but I mean...if you have something to say you can say it.

Eleiona was silent as she sat on her bed, playing with the fluff of her towel. Damon nodded and began to walk out of the door before she stopped him, "I had a kid once."

_"Do you remember our baby?" She closed her eyes tightly while her head laid on his shoulder, he was tracing up and down her spine with his finger tips._

_She hadn't thought about their baby in such a long time, "Yes, I remember her."_

_He was still holding her so tight, she guessed he was trying to comfort her because he couldn't actually be there with her and at some moment she would have to wake up. If she was even asleep, "The whole time you were gone I was mad at her."_

_She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, her voice was muffled, "Why?"_

_"She wasn't there." He whispered softly, "You were gone and if I would have had her there with me it would have been easier. Just to have a piece of you with me would have made everything better." She could feel the pain running through him, "You weren't in me anymore, I couldn't feel you like I could before...you were just..dead."_

_"I'm sorry you were so alone." She whispered back running her fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean to leave you for so long."_

_"I wish she would have waited 200 years." She heard the pain in his voice, "I could have saved her if it had happened now."_

Damon turned to face her and walked back towards the bed, sitting on the edge, "Tell me about him."

She didn't know why she was thinking so much of her, It was the last thing that should be on her mind, "Her." She smiled still not looking up from her towel, "Her name was Alba."

He sat listening to her and he couldn't help but wonder so he asked, "Was she Klaus' daughter?"

"Yeah." She looked up and met Damon's eyes, "We didn't know how two vampires managed to make a baby, but I always wanted one so I didn't question it."

He laid back on the bed and tucked his arms behind his head, "What happened to her?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip, "She was born a vampire, but she grew like a human." She said it like she still couldn't believe she created something like that and lost it, "She got bit by a werewolf when she was 5, she didn't even remember who I was the last minutes before she died."

"I'm sorry, Eleiona." She looked up at him and gave a small smile with a nod, "Why are you thinking so much about her?"

"He reminded me of her." She said referring to Klaus, "I had managed not to think of her for 150 years." She dropped her head, "I feel so selfish, she deserves to be remembered, but it's like I just forgot her like she was nothing." She ran her hands through her damp hair and sighed, "I can't blame it on turning off my humanity because it was always on."

"Leo, you have an eternity to live." Damon rose up and caught her eyes, "No one should ever expect you to remind yourself of that when you have to live forever with it." He was trying to tell her she wasn't selfish, "She's still inside of you."

She nodded at him and successfully restrained her tears, "Thank you, Damon." He smiled at her and nodded back before walking out of the room and lightly closing the door.

She walked towards the door and locked it before taking off her towel and throwing it on the ground. She plopped onto the bed and groaned, rolling underneath the covers, "Klaus, what have you done to me?"

"Uh, ma'am?" Eleiona slowly let her eyes roll over to look at the window. The man from yesterday was standing outside of the window looking at her with wide eyes.

She wrapped the comforter around her and dragged it along with her towards the window, "Did you just see me naked?" He gulped and nodded, he looked like he wanted to run away as he coward from intimidation, "Why are you being a peeping Tom?"

"Klaus wanted me to tell you, uhmm..." She raised her eyebrow at him beckoning to him to spit it out, "Surprise."

Her face stayed the same as she stared him down, "Surprise?" She asked in a confused tone, she propped herself up with her elbow on the window, "I don't feel surprised."

"He said you would say that." The hybrid said backing away from the window, "He said to give it a week or two, you will be feeling very surprised."

"Oh yeah?" She pouted at the man for a minute, "Well you tell Klaus that I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him."

* * *

**Are you guys still interested? I'm not getting nearly as much feed back on this as I did on the prequal...I t kinda sucks :/ Let me know please.**


	4. Oh did you hear that Damon?

"I feel like I haven't done anything productive since I've been out of that damn coffin." Leo scrunched her nose at Stefan, "I need to do something productive."

"By all means," Damon said distracting Leos attention from Stefan. He gestured his hands welcomely towards the door, "Go."

"Oh Damon!" She grinned in an exaggerated voice, "Stop being so nice to me, you are loosing your dickish charm!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He smirked and squinted his eyes at her, "You are really b- hey, what are you doing?"

"You should be asking what we are doing." Leo had gotten up and grabbed Damon's arm, pulling him out of the front door. He didn't try to fight her grip because she obviously overpowered him with strength.

"Right." He huffed fishing in his jean pockets for his car keys, "What are we doing, Leo?"

"We are going to the mystic grill." She looked over at him as he started up the car, "I want to get drunk, I am feeling depressed."

"I don't think getting drunk is a very good way to handle depression." Damon was speeding over the limit, but he didn't care; if a car crash happened he wouldn't be the one dying.

"I don't think you should state your opinion when it is obviously not valued." The tires screeched at the red light and Damon looked over giving her a snobby look.

"I miss Amity." She grumbled and rolled her eyes, "She was so nice and pretty."

"Damon, my face is still the same." She sounded annoyed that he was talking about her as Amity. She had said she didn't want to change before she remembered anything, but as soon as she remembered everything Amity was forgotten. It was like the death of a twin.

"Everything tends to look different about a person when their personality goes sour." He said shrugging and pulling up into the Mystic grill parking lot.

"I think we both know I have very good reason to act the way that I do." She glared at him hard before getting out and slamming the car door as hard as she could.

She slowly walked up to the bar area and sat down on a stool, "What would you like?"

"She will have vodka with coke and I will have scotch." She rolled her eyes and turned towards Damon, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"You are getting on my last nerves." She said not averting her glare from his face.

"Awh c'mon!" He fake pouted and grabbed the drink that was just slid in front of him, "You are the one who invited me after all."

"I didn't think you would make me regret it so bad." She shook her head and picked up her drink, before she could take even a sip it was ripped from her hands. "You are kidding me."

"Nope." A smooth female voice spoke from behind her. Leo turned to look at the woman, from her scent she could easily tell she was a hybrid, "Klaus says you shouldn't vindicate drink because you are depressed or whatever your excuse is for drinking."

She sounded snotty when she spoke towards Eleiona, she was a pretty latina with long dark hair. The only conclusion Leo could come to for the woman speaking to her that way is she didn't quite understand who Leo was, "You should check your senses and think twice about who you are talking to." She got in the hybrids face and snatched the glass out of her hand, "Fuck off."

"No." She spat at Leo, snatching the glass from her once more and chucking it against the wall, "What Klaus says gos, I'm sure you are nothing important."

"Oh, did you hear that Damon?" She asked turning towards him, he seemed to have the same reaction as Leo, "I am nothing important."

She girl rolled her eyes, "I do everything for Klaus, I would know if you were something to pick up on."

"You think you are so important to him don't you?" Leo stood up glaring up at the hybrid who was a little taller than her, "You're not. Especially if he sent your weak ass to snatch my drink away from me, my guess is he wants you dead."

She scoffed, but stood her ground, "You can't kill me."

Eleionas hand moved up quickly to clutch the girls throat, she could feel her eyes change and her teeth come out, "I think I can." She grinned up at the girls shocked face, "I'm Klaus' mate, What I'm assuming you were hoping to be to him."

"He said you were just someone he was helping out for the moment." She said with a confused look on her face.

"I love to be the bearer of bad news." Leo said genuinely, "I think you two are breaking up."

Leo plunged her hand into the hybrids chest and ripped her heart out. She turned to Damon with a satisfied look, "You are so lucky that I compelled everyone in this damn grill or we would be in tough shit."

She smirked and ordered another drink, "How does Klaus know you so well?" Leo jumped at the sound of that voice, it was like a breath of fresh air.

She turned to look at him with wide eyes as his rare grin devoured his face, "It took you so long to come see me."

She sped into his arms, digging her face into his chest, "We have to keep a good lockdown on our location, my mother is still finding ways to try and kill us."

"I've had the worst time since I've woken up." She pouted up at him, "Damons been mean to me the whole time," She said pointing back at him and earned a scoff, "Klaus is blocking me out, but sends a bitch to snatch my drink away -which really hurts my feelings, Elijah!""

He rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to cup her face, "You are such a baby." He scanned his eyes over her stressed facial features, "Stop stressing so much, just enjoy being out of that coffin."

She groaned and held onto his wrists, "I can't, there is so much to think about. I don't even understand what is going and Klaus keeps giving me weird messages through his hybrids."

"He isn't sending you weird messages, Eleiona." He said rolling his eyes at her whining, "You are just really bad at putting the pieces together."

"Ohhh!" She said clapping her hands and grinning before pointing at Elijah, "You're my surprise."

He gave her a sigh and shook his head, "No, I'm not your surprise." He had to keep himself from laughing at the pout on her face, "You are going to hate your surprise actually."

"Then why would you call it a surprise?" She shrugged at how much that didn't make sense, "It's a burden that's waiting to happen if i'm not going to like it."

"No, I wouldn't say it's a burden." He said pulling her back into another hug, "I don't like it much either, but it just can't be controlled when you have a brother like Klaus."

He turned to walk out of the door, "Wait you're leaving me?"

"I've got to get back before someone notices me and tries to track us all, we're in a fragile state." He said with a close lipped smile.

"Well has everyone been giving your brother my messages?" She asked with a grin.  
He laughed at her with a nod, "How could someone resist telling Klaus that his mate has put him in the doghouse?" He opened the door and pointed at her, "What a beautiful pun my dear."

She smiled as she watched him leave and turned around looking at the dead hybrid on the floor, "Well...at least you did something productive." She looked up at Damon as he downed the rest of his drink, "Nothing better than killing your own kind, am I right?" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the mystic grill, "But I'm right...right?"


	5. Are you trying to listen to something?

Eleiona had spent 2 weeks at the Salvatores home she was far more quiet than she usually was and she didn't do much of anything. She was sitting in the living room with her legs crossed indian style, her arms was supporting the weight of her head on the arm rest. She could feel Stefan staring at her intently from across her on the other couch.

"What's your deal?" Damon sat down beside her, too close for her comfort but she was too lazy to do anything about it, "You literally haven't done anything for the past two weeks. Are you depressed Elijah didn't sweep you off your feet and take you to your matey mate? "

"I feel like shit." Leo muttered, her hand covering her face. She heard Damons scoff and it stirred a little anger inside of her, she felt irritable.

"You're a vampire, Leo." He mocked back at her, "Drink some damn blood and be on your happy way."

"I have had plenty of blood!" She hissed back, snapping her gaze to look at him, "Far more than I should be having I'm sure."

"What do you mean?" He chuckled, "You can never have too much blood."

"I've just been really hungry lately, okay?" She snapped again, but the outburst didn't affect him even a tiny bit, "...And irritable."

"You are a baby vamp you know." He leaned back and grinned at her, mocking the fact that she was going through the whole process again, "Your emotions are heightened, just don't turn into something like that sulker over there. Always moody and always the dimmer of the party."

Leo looked at Stefan and smiled shaking her head as he rolled his eyes at Damon, "No, Damon." He said sighing, "I don't think thats her problem."

Damon leaned forward, always thinking that everything was about him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing Damon I was jus-" Damon cut Stefan off and leaned further forward with a pout.

"My company is very enjoyable." He grumbled, "You're both just mad because neither of your partners want anything to do with you." He huffed and glared over at Leo, "You should both just hook up with each other, you need to get laid."

"Damon will you just shut up!" Leo threw one of the pillows on the couch at him and rubbed her temples.

She looked over at Stefan who was back to staring at her intently as if he was trying to focus his hearing, "Are you trying to listen to something?" She snapped at him, "Would you quit fucking staring at me!"

He ignored her vulgar language towards him, "Leo are yo-"

She stood up abruptly and cut off his sentence, "I'm going to take a nap, don't bother me."

Damon eyed her with his eyebrows raised, "Vampires don't need sleep, Eleiona." She stared at him blankly so he continued on with a suggestion, "Why don't you go out or something, you have a wolf side...use it." She continued to stare at him for a moment before walking off down the hall and calling a 'no' from behind her, "Stefan why do you have that look on your face?"

"No reason it's just..." He furrowed his eyebrows together and sighed deeply, "Has she been around Klaus at all since she has woken up?"

"Nope." Damon said walking over to make himself a drink that would satisfy his alcoholic side, "She would probably be a ray of sunshine if she had."

"Oh, okay." Stefan nodded and then ended the conversation too soon for Damons liking.

"No, not just 'oh okay', why did you ask that?" Damon questioned, "Do you think she might have seen him?"

Stefan shook his head and stood up, "Not at all, you're probably right, she would be much happier if she had seen him."

Leo was laying in her bed with her eyes were closed, enjoying the comfortable silence. Suddenly a tapping brought her from her comforting state, "What the hell did I say about bothering me?" She called out, but the tapping continued, "No one ever listens to me!"

She got out of the bed and quickly realized that the knocking wasn't coming from the door, but from the window. She walked over and roughly pushed the window open. Suddenly a head shot up and the persons arms were wide open, "Surprise!"

Her mouth dropped and she flew halfway out of the window with her feet still dangling inside of her room, "Kol!"

He laughed and kept his arms wrapped around her as he crawled through the window into her room, "I know, aren't you happy to see me?" He pulled back from her and his smile faltered a little, "..or not, why are you crying? Is it because I killed you?"

"No, I am happy." She said softly with a laugh, "I've just been in a really bad mood lately and I needed you." She said sitting down on the bed, "You're the only one who ever turns up when I need you."

"Have you been in a bad mood because you didn't like your surprise?" He asked sitting beside her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No?" She answered in an unsure tone, "I already said that I'm happy to see you."

"Oh no, no, dear." He said quickly, "I'm not the surprise, sorry." He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"What do you mean you aren't the surprise?" She said, her voice in hard tone with a slight hiss to it, "You jumped up just a few minutes ago and yelled 'surprise!'"

"Well seeing me should always be a pleasant surprise!" Eleiona made an exasperated sound and crossed her arms. "Beside I only came to check up on you, just a little visit."

"Well that's just great." She felt a little angry, but there was a small tinge of excitement in her that the next person to come check up on her would be Rebekah or even Klaus himself, "Why is it that everyone knows my surprise except me?"

"Stop your pouting." He stood up and leaned forward to kiss her on cheek, "See you hopefully soon, sweetheart." He backed up towards the window, "Let's just hope you're not in a fit of rage."

"Why would I b-" Before she could finish her question he had jumped out of the window and sped off in an unknown direction.

She let out a low grumble and walked over to her door swinging it open, stomping down the hallway towards the kitchen. She found Stefan bickering, probably over Elena, but they stopped as soon as they noticed her presence, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"Couldn't sleep." She huffed letting the counter support all her weight.

"I told you vampires don't sleep." Damon grinned, "Besides who wants sleep after being in a coffin for over a year."

"I am going to sew your mouth shut when you do decide to sleep, Damon." She said with a smirk as she snatched the alcoholic drink from his hand.

"No, no, no!" Stefan said quickly, taking the drink from her hand and putting it behind him, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is everyone doing that to me lately?" She was surprisingly not mad, just curious as to why it was the second time someone dismissed her alcohol intake, "Hm?"

"Eleiona, I think you might be..uh..." He bit his lip and glanced at Damon as Eleiona stared impatiently waiting for his reasoning.

"Well you already started it so spit it out!" She edged him on earning a sigh with a soft laugh from Stefan.

"I think you're pregnant." She stared blankly at him and didn't even flinch when she heard Damon begin to choke on his drink.

She burst out laughing for a moment then shook her head, "Stefan, you have to have sex in order to get pregnant." She shrugged, "I haven't gotten any in this body so sorry, but nope I'm not pregnant."

"I can hear two heartbeats coming from you." He spat out quickly, "I heard it last night when we were both in the house alone, it was so quiet and I just...heard it."

"It's imposs-" She stopped herself from lashing out when she was cut off, everyone had been doing that to her today.

"Just be quiet and listen." Stefan said calmly, "You can hear my heartbeat." That she could, it was slow and faint as a vampires should be, but her ears could pick it up. "You hear Damons." Yes. "You can hear your own." Sure can. "But there is a another one underneath yours, it's faint, but it's there. Can you hear it?"

They all stood in dead silence as she stared intently at Stefan, letting her hearing focus on her own bodily sounds. Her eyes grew wide and she brought her hands up to her stomach, "I can!" She said in an unbelieving tone, "I can hear it, Stefan!"


	6. You found him?

"I am going to kick him so hard in the ass his father will feel it and roll in his grave!" Eleiona was pacing in front of the three people sitting on the couch and she was fuming.

"Calm down, there has got to be a good reason behind this." The soft female voice tried to calm the hybrid that was in front of her, but she did no good.

Leo stopped all of the sudden and glared, "How could you call this a surprise?" She threw her hands in the air, "More like a burden! I just woke up, I want to enjoy being a hybrid."

"Look, Eleiona being angry is no use." Stefan stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to sit down. "We are going to find him."

"How could he do this to me?" She questioned in disbelief, "He can make Hybrids without a baby, this is pointless."

She huffed, "Actually it's not." Eleiona slowly turned towards Bonnie and glared at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie was feeling slightly intimidated. It was intimidating enough that Eleiona was a hybrid, but a _pregnant_ hybrid; how angry could she get? "I mean I know Elena is a vampire, but Klaus isn't stupid -he has her blood."

"When we killed Klaus, I made a deal with him to put him Tylers body. Everyone thought Klaus was dead." Leo nodded, she already knew this, "When I put Klaus back in his own body and Rebekah discovered he wasn't actually dead she got..."

"-Pissed!" Damon butted in to Bonnies small speech. She glared at him, but quickly continued on with what she was saying.

"Klaus only had two bags full of Elenas blood left." _Oh, yeah Elena is a vampire now._ "Rebekah squeezed all of the blood out of the bags, you're kind of his only hope for hybrids now." Bonnie revealed, staring at her hands, "Your child's blood will work just the way the doppelgangers blood did."

Leo stared at her while sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, "Well that is an awful lot to take in."

"I know right it was a big surprise when we found out too." Her eyes snapped to look at Damon while Stefan glared at him and growled.

"Wait..." She said looking between the two brothers, "You both already knew?!"

"Yeah we found out about..." Damon looked up as he thought, "yeah, a year ago when the whole ordeal happened."

"Ugh I swear Damon I am-" She stopped herself and stood up, running her hands over her face, "You know what, I'm over it. Bonnie, do this spell so we can locate Klaus and I can kill him please."

"Fine." She nodded and pulled her big book full of spells. She kneeled down on her knees and placed the book on the coffee table as she flipped through.

"Do you need anything in order to do it?" Eleiona questioned with her hands on her hips, peering down at the witch.

"Your blood would help a lot because he's your maker." Bonnie nodded, "Even more so since you are carrying a piece of him in you."

Leo pursed her lips and nodded, "Right." She watched as Bonnie smoothed out the page, "Alright, lets do this then."

"Damon, Light those two candles on the mantel." He did as he was instructed as Bonnie smoothed out the map of the town in front of her.

Leo hissed as Bonnie made a cut in Leos palm and the blood poured onto the map, "I can never get used to the way that feels."

Bonnie let out a soft laugh and held on to Eleionas hand, "Think of him and only him." Leo nodded, closing her eyes focusing on Klaus, "_Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous._"

Bonnie repeated the spell while taking deep breaths in and slowly letting them out. The sounds of the flames bursting up high sounded in the room. As quick as the spell began, it ended. Leos eyes snapped open and she quickly looked at where her blood had pulled together over a place on the map, "Could he have found a place deeper in the woods?" She said sarcastically.

"You found him?" Damon said hopping up and leaning over the table to see where the blood marked the spot, "What the hell, right under our noses!"

"Our?" Eleiona questioned glaring at Damon, "Whatever you're thinking, forget it. I will rip your head off."

He put his hands up and backed away, "I just meant it's been over a year and the whole time he was just chilling in the middle of the woods right by our house."

Leo ignored him and turned to look at Bonnie, "Thank you, Bonnie, you hardly ever disappoint."

Leo straightened up from her leaned down position and grabbed the keys off of the table, "Where are you going?"

She turned around with her eyebrows raised, "Where do you think I'm going, Stefan?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to go there right away, he might be keeping you away for a reason." _Oh Stefan, always the think first, sensible one. _

"Have you forgotten what I have just found out?" She asked defensively, "I'm Pregnant and pissed off about it so don't mess with me right now you ass."

Bonnie stepped forward before Eleiona could turn around to walk out of the door, "At least let me come with you!"

She huffed and snapped her eyes to look at Bonnie, "Why?"

"I just don't want you going alone is all." Her voice was soft and almost endearing which was something Eleiona wasn't used to.

"I'm a Hybrid, Bonnie." She reminded her, "I think I will be just fine."

"You are weak, Eleiona." Her voiced was stronger now and she was determined to go with her, "You aren't as strong as you think you are."

Eleiona rolled her eyes and muttered, "I beg to differ." She gave a dramatic sigh and looked back at Bonnie, "Well get your ass out of the door before I change my mind."

Bonnie gave a small smile and hurried in front of Eleiona out of the door and got into the passenger side of the car, "Do you know where you're going?"

Where the originals were located was actually suspiciously close to the Salvatores in a way. It was a number of miles down the street but extremely deep into the woods. Leo drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and glanced over at Bonnie, "Yeah, I'll just park on the side of the road and then walk the rest of the way since we obviously can't drive in the forest."

"How do you know where to stop?" Bonnie questioned and scrunched her face as the car came to a halt at the side of the road.

"Good sense of direction." Leo mumbled back and unbuckled her seatbelt wondering why she even wore it. Her wounds from a car crash would heal in literally seconds.

"Well I guess I will trust it then." Bonnie followed behind her, entering the woods, "You were always really good with direction when we were little."

Eleiona ignored Bonnie, that person Bonnie knew so long ago was long gone. Eleiona wasn't Amity, she remembered being Amity, but she remembered being Eleiona a whole lot more, "I'm starting to regret bringing you with me. You don't have super speed so I'm stuck with an hours worth of walking."

"Sorry." She muttered back and all Eleiona could hear was the sound of leaves crunching under Bonnies feet after that. They were quiet the rest of the time and Eleiona wondered the whole time exactly why she needed Bonnie. Klaus must have known that she would come looking for him after finding out her surprise, he wouldn't let her put herself in danger. "I can't go any further than this."

Eleiona was snapped from her thoughts and let her gaze set on Bonnie, "What do you mean?"

"The spirits won't let me go any further." She said taking a step back from the spot they had worked so hard to get to.

"Is there something dangerous?" Eleiona asked, incredulous to show that she was actually scared of what evil Klaus would actually touch.

"No." She said relieving Leo of her slight anxiety, "It's just not my place to go any further, this is a family matter."

Eleiona sighed and nodded her head giving a glance back towards Bonnie before continuing further into the woods. There was a small opening and once Leo walked through it there was a wide open area. The grass seemed freshly cut and a large house that looked similar to the one Klaus had built for his family before Eleiona had 'died,' stood in the middle of the open area.

She quickly sped to the door, taking a deep breath as she put her hand on the handle. Klaus was in there and whether he was expecting her or not, she didn't know. She turned the knob and opened the door, scrunching her face at the sight. There he was as was Rebekah, Kol and Elijah with a crowd of Hybrids, "You!" She said in a growl slamming the door behind her. She wanted to be extremely mad at him, but at the same time she wanted to cry and kiss him, "I can not believe you!"

Everyone's head snapped to look at her in surprise as she stormed through the door, "Eleiona."

Klaus took a step forward in surprise, "Out of all the things in the world you could have done to me...that...is...what the...hell?"

Her words slowed down as she glanced around the room. All of the hybrids in the room had turned away from her and hid their heads just like the one did the first day she had woken up. Klaus glanced around the room, but didn't seem at all surprised by his hybrids reaction to the Alpha female. He took a step forward grabbing the confused womans hands, "You didn't listen, love." He grinned at her, "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone (: Sorry I took a bit to post! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming they are such and inspiration (:**


	7. How would you know?

**"****I'm mad at you." Eleiona growled pushing his shoulder lightly, but not willing to push him hard enough to where distance would be caused.******

"**I know." He grinned back, glaring around the room at all of his hybrids seeming to send a silent call for them to perk up and stop being wimps.******

"**You could have told me you wanted to get me pregnant." She hissed at him as she took his arm and he guided her to the kitchen area of the house.******

"**You really would have agreed if I had asked?" He asked with a knowing whine to his british voice.******

**She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, no."******

"**Exactly." He muttered back, grabbing her hand to kiss the palm of it. Klaus was angry in the very back of his mind. It wasn't her fault and he should have known that she was going to find him after she found out she was pregnant. Everyone was still after him and the last thing he needed was Eleiona in danger. Now the best thing he could do was keep her protected because she wasn't planning on going anywhere too far away now that she had found him. In all honesty he didn't want her to go anywhere either.******

"**Look at you, Darling!" She heard that elegant voice from the doorway and she immediately let her face harden in a fake glare. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her face as she turned, "You are glowing already."******

"**Oh am I?" She said in a blank voice staring at him, "Yeah I noticed the same thing the day you left me at the bar."******

"**Is that so?" He was grinning at her and took a step forward, leaning over to rest his weight on the counter.******

"**Yeah it is." She tilted her head to the side, "Little did I know you knew why, Elijah."******

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied, earning a chuckle from Klaus who still held her hand in his.******

"**Yeah neither do I." Kol agreed, stepping through the doorway with the same grin Elijah had.******

"**Me either." Eleiona rolled her eyes despite how happy she was to see Rebekah for the first time since she got out of that coffin.******

"**What is this a family reunion?" Eleiona huffed at all of them, appalled that they thought this was all okay, "I Ignored you two when I walked in for a reason." She said glancing between Elijah and Kol, "And I'm actually kind of happy to see you." She said gesturing towards Rebekah who smiled, but had it wiped off her face all too quickly. "Also, kind of mad because where were you when these two were checking up on me, huh?"******

"**I actually just returned here as well." She said, sending a glare towards Klaus, "Family problems."******

"**Everyone just fell apart when I died?" Eleiona questioned in a serious tone, watching as everyones face held a solemn look, "Is that what happened?"******

"**Leo, you don't realize what you are." Elijah started in that voice he has when things get serious.******

**She rolled her eyes, "A hybrid?" She questioned sarcastically, "The 'mommy hybrid?' Yeah, I got that." She replied tapping her stomach.******

"**Well yes you are those things." Klaus answered her sarcasm, "You're also a sort of glue to us, love."******

"**We tried to stick together." Rebekah nodded, "But then that arse over there decide to fake his own death and not let anyone in on the plan."******

"**I'll never die." He said in a cocky tone that was emphasized by his accent.******

"**I might soon." Eleiona shot back at him, "I don't think you thought this through." She said gesturing towards her stomach, "I bet this thing is going to eat my insides."******

"**It's not a zombie, Eleiona." He replied clearly annoyed.******

"**How would you know?" She snapped back at him and everyone in the room seemed to disappear, "Did you become a doctor while I was gone or have any hybrid babies with another woman?"******

"**You're being ridiculous." He growled at her, "It will be just like we are, you will have a normal pregnancy and it will be a normal baby."******

"**Just because some stupid witch tells you these things, it doesn't mean they are true, Klaus." In a way she was right, you never know until you see the actual outcome.******

"**My mother is not stupid, Leo." He said with narrowed eyes, "You know I love you, but you have to watch your tone with me. Punishment is not out of the question, you aren't completely vulnerable."******

"**You know I love you," She emphasized back, "But you have to remember what I am now, you are not the only big bad wolf around anymore." He flashed forward slamming her against the wall with a snarl, but being sure not to be too harsh, "I will not agree with everything you think is right and take it in stride."******

"**_Eleiona_****," He hissed in a low, warning tone, "You are really pushing it."******

"**Well I'm not trying to hold it back." She matched his tone, keeping her gaze hard into his.******

**He let out a frustrated laugh as he looked away for her averting his gaze towards the floor. He placed his hand on the wall beside her head, trying to calm down, "I understand that you are angry." He licked his lips and sighed, "My patience is already running thin with the fact that you are even here, now your attitude..."******

**She held the growl in her chest, "So now I'm a burden and you don't even want me here." She pushed him back with all her force sending him flying, "Make up your fucking mind, Klaus."******

"**Leo!" He collected himself and quickly slammed her against the wall again, "It has run out completely."******

"**You barely had any patience to begin with, this is all your fault." She said trying to fight against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. It wasn't until then that she realized how weak she truly was when she couldn't even pry his arm from around her.******

"**You've made me go from 0 to 10 in the last 20 minutes." He hissed walking down the hallway, towards the door at the end.******

"**Bullshit!" She yelled back, "You were already at least a 4 before I walked through the door.I'll just leave, okay?"******

**He placed her back on her feet inside of the guest room that looked similar to the one she was staying in at the Salavatores, "You should have just done what I said and stayed away. Now you are just going to have to stay here and cower in the mess you've made."******

"**What are you doing?" She asked helplessly as he backed out of the room with keys, he was going to lock her in.******

"**You aren't leaving, but I can't deal with you right now." He muttered searching through the keys.******

"**That's it?" She asked shrugging, "I'm just the girl you are going to keep locked up, that can carry a hybrid baby. You don't even love me anymore? "******

**He completely halted his movements at her words, "Why would you say that?"******

"**Look at what you are doing to me." He glanced around the room, then back at her dumbfounded.******

"**Locking you in a room with a king sized bed, your own bathroom, ****_and_****a flat screen tv?" He listed off, "Well I am just so sorry, how cruel of me."******

**She glared at him and made the mistake of pushing him again, but didn't give him the chance to physically lash out at her, "It's hard enough being a newborn vampire, but being a pregnant one fucking sucks okay?" She walked away from him and sat on the bed, feeling his eyes on her, "I'm hungry ****_all the time_****, i'm so moody I don't know how I haven't cried yet! You make me want to cry, you will be the death of me, I'm sure of it."******

"**Were both angry is this really the time to discuss our ****_feelings_****?" He mocked her and what she was going through, which slightly made a unseen tear in her heart.******

"**You didn't get me pregnant just because you need the blood of this baby did you?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him noticing a change in his poster.******

"**What other reason could there be?" He put on a bored tone for show, but it was easy to tell the anger was bubbling inside him again.******

"**I'm sure that is a small part of why." She nodded at him, "But I see the bigger picture and I don't know what makes you think you can replace-"******

"**Eleiona." He inserted himself, clearly annoyed with her rambling and where the conversation was leading. They weren't in any state to discuss ****_her_****again.******

"**What?" She snapped at him from her speech to see he was standing between the almost closed door and the door frame.******

"**I love you." He said honestly before closing the door and she heard the click of the key locking the door.******

"**_Love."_****She mumbled with a sigh as she laid back on the bed, "Lately that word is leaving a putrid taste in my mouth."******

**Klaus slid down the door he had just locked and dropped his head into his hands. She was right, she was about to let him hear the truth for the first time out loud; not just echoing in his head.. He needed this hybrid baby, but he ****_wanted_****this hybrid baby a hell of alot than he need it. That wasn't the part that made him so frustrated. It was her. He was so mad at her for everything that had went down in the last hour and now there she was, picking apart his brain. Always knowing exactly what he was thinking about and she was the only one who could ever do that.**


End file.
